Five Nights at Freddy's (1987 film)
Five Nights at Freddy's is an 1987 animated film of children's and family comedy directed by Don Bluth and distributed by the company The Walt Disney Company. It is based in the Scott Cawthon's original game with the same name. this film won the Golden Globe Award for being one of the best movies of the 80s and thanks to its success, had numerous sequels, under the same title. And given in common things, the film is inspired by Don Bluth's film, All Dogs Go to Heaven. Plot: A man named Mike Schmidt who takes a night shift at his local pizzeria. On your first night at work, discover that animatronics are alive! At first it scares him, but then he discovers that animatronics are kind and friendly, and they just want to meet their new night watchman! As he progresses through the week, he begins to enjoy going out with these living robots in some way, and they tell him that they were enchanted with a magical spell that gives them life at night. But since Mike was only hired to work a week, he will have little time to stay with them. Now the guard would be in great danger, because the grizzly , Golden Freddy, would try to kill him without a trace, but Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy will protect him and form a team and together they will face Golden Freddy. It's a story of happiness, friendship, magic and fun for the whole family. Cast *Steve Perry - Mike Smith *John Goodman - Freddy Fazbear *Nathan Lane - Bonnie *Loni Anderson - Chica *Burt Reynolds - Foxy *Tony Jay - Golden Freddy Production Release The film was released in theaters on November 29, 1987. It was later re-released to theaters in Febreary 7, 1990. Soundtrack Home Video Its home video release, on VHS format, came on May 8, 1991, part of the "Walt Disney Classics" collection. On April 29, 1990, it was released as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection for the film's 20th anniversary. On September 5, 2006, The film was released once again as a 2-disc Special Edition DVD, including a sneak peek of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and a theatrical trailer from the film. Reception Sequels thanks to the success of this film, in 1992 the first sequel will be produced, entitled "Five nights at Freddy's 2", with an attempt to take advantage of the success of the 1967 animated feature, The Jungle Book. Later, it opens in theaters of 1995, the second sequel to the 1987 classic, entitled "Five nights at Freddy's 3". Later, the fourth film of this, entitled "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" would be released in theaters in the United States in 1997. In 1999, a Spin-Off style movie was released, called FNAF World, which would feature the protagonists and antagonists of the first and second films. Finally in 2000, Sister Location, the fifth and tenth film would premiere in US cinemas. Gallery WALT_DISNEY'S_fnaf.png Where fantasy and fun come to life by kosperry-dbjbz9i.jpg Trivia * It is the first film directed by Don Bluth and produced by The Walt Disney Company. * The film was made in 1987, the same time when the film was released, Disney's The Brave Little Toaster. * The film is a cross between The Jungle Book and All dogs go to heaven. * It's the first time that Steve Perry, plays the role of his character in the film, Mike Smith. Category:Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Films Category:Comedy film Category:Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Animated films Category:Family film Category:Sci-Fi Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:American animated films Category:Films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:1987 films Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Films about bears Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about foxes Category:Films about chickens